To Cole with Love
by Melinda Turner Halliwell
Summary: Phoebe didn’t lost her baby in the first place, she gave birth. But, Cole wasn’t around to find that out. And now, when Phoebe has found her love in Coop, the demon is back. What now? Mostly PhC and a little PaC.
1. Facing the pregnant mother

_**To Cole with Love**_

_**Summary: **Phoebe didn't lost her baby in the first place, she gave birth. But, Cole wasn't around to find that out. And now, when Phoebe has find her love in Coop, the demon is back. What now?_

_**Note: **So, Phoebe got a son and he's the Twice Blessed Child, not Wyatt. Cole didn't get back in Which way now. But, the rest is just the same ;)_

_**Chapter one: Facing the pregnant mother**_

"Luckily I don't get to be the baby machine," Paige said as she walked after her two sisters into the attic. Piper hit her with a glare why Phoebe grimaced.

"Well, I don't get to chose wherever I stay pregnant or not," Phoebe protested, sitting on the old couch.

"Honey, you do," Paige said. "There are THINGS that yelp 'Take us! With us, you get safe sex, with no babies!'."

"Gross, Paige, that's just gross!" Piper yelped flipping trough the Book of Shadows.

"That's not gross, that's life," Paige answered back. "I mean, where are you guys going with all those kids? Don't get me wrong, I love al my nephews, but, it's just not natural – too many kids, too many trouble."

"You were raised as a single child, but you still made your parents go trough a hell with you," Phoebe said slyly.

Paige made a face. "Besides the point, Phoe-be!" She yelled. Phoebe smiled triumphal as she coddled her belly.

"I don't care what you say, I love being a mother," Phoebe said. Piper nodded in agreement. "Yeah, right, Peter is half-demonic, but tell me, have you ever seen someone who's such an angel?"

Paige didn't answer that. Instead, she turned to the potion table, looking over it. "Did Billie play with those vials?" She asked.

Piper looked up. "Um, no, she's in New York, you know that," She said.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked joining her baby sister's side. Piper did the same. All the vials were full with potions, ordered in a line. The three looked at each other. "Maybe it was Pete,"

"Pete wouldn't play with something like this," Piper said. "Neither would Wyatt and Chris, they know it's forbidden to touch these stuff,"

"I'll go and check on the kids," Phoebe said walking out of the attic. Half way down the stairs, she felt a little dizzy. She leaned against the wall, trying to get some breath, but the dizziness was even stronger. She felt herself falling, but before she could hit the floor, she felt two strong hands grab her and pull her up in the air.

The next thing she knew was that she was lying on the couch in the living room, her sisters around her. "You okay honey?" Piper asked.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Phoebe asked sitting up on the couch.

"Well, you see …" Paige began.

"Hello, Phoebe," A voice said. Phoebe felt chills sent down her spine at the sound of that voice. It was firmly familiar. She slowly, very slowly, turned around, with her eyes firmly closed. She peeked on one eye, trying to convince herself that the person who was standing there – didn't exist. "Nice to see you again," He said, switching his weight on his other foot, while he leaned against the doorway, his arms folded on his chests.

"Wha … why … who …" Phoebe began, making the man chuckle. "Piper, I'm seeing Cole on our doorway," She said. Now, Cole Turner was laughing.

"Well, that's probably because I'm standing there, Phoebs," He said.

Phoebe stood up but made a few steps backwards, since she felt dizzy again. Piper and Paige grabbed her under her arms. "Hey, easy now, Phoebe," Cole said, making a worried face.

"What are you … no how exactly did you get here?!" Phoebe yelled.

"Oh, well, I see that I expected too much with a 'Hello, Cole, nice to see that you're okay'." Cole said sarcastically. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"What did you think – that I would welcome you with an embrace and a kiss after five years?" Phoebe asked. "Right," She added sarcastically.

Cole winced in confusement. "Five years? But …" He began.

"Don't tell us you don't know what date is today?" Paige asked. Cole shook his head. "Thought it would be something like that," She added.

"How do you mean you don't know what date is today? How did you get here?" Phoebe asked.

Cole stopped for a few seconds. "I … well … I don't know … I was just … just here," He said shrugging. When he met the three sisters confused faces, he took a deep breath. "Well, I'm telling you. One second I was in Hell, minding my own business, stumping over some demons here and there, running from that inhaling-power beast and the next second – I see you falling down the stairs," He finished.

"Great, just great." Phoebe said throwing her arms in the air. As she did that, one of the photo frames of Phoebe with her nephews shined with a pink light and reappeared in Phoebe's hand. "What the …?" She began.

"Hey, was that the baby?" Piper asked looking at her sister. How could the little baby girl have powers when she wasn't born yet? Not even Wyatt and Chris could do that – except for Peter, who after all, was the first Charmed Baby and got unimaginable powers.

"What baby?" Cole asked. He followed the sisters glare on Phoebe's tummy. He stopped, his eyes widening and his mouth falling open. "You're … you're … pregnant?" He asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, of course I am," Phoebe said. "Four months actually,"

Cole leaned against the wall. "But, if it's been five years, that means the baby's … the baby's not mine …" He said in a whisper.

Phoebe placed her hands on her hips, looking at the tall, dark-haired man in front of her. "Of course the baby's not yours! What kind of a statement is that?!" She screamed.

"Okay, Phoebs, let's not overreact now, it's not healthy for the baby," Paige said, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe, I didn't mean to …" Cole began. "You know, I didn't mean anything bad, I'm just shocked!"

Phoebe folded her arms on her chests. "You see – that leads us to another question – why the hell are you shocked? Did you think I would join a convent after your death?" She asked. Paige and Piper laughed, making Cole blush a little.

"No, of course not, I mean …" Cole began. "It's just … getting used to the idea of you with … well … another man,"

"How strange can that be?" Phoebe asked.

"Okay, okay!" Piper yelled when she saw that the two were about to snap at each other. "That is actually beside the point now. We – need – to get a way to vanquish Cole – again,"

"Vanquish me?" Cole asked surprised. "Why the Hell vanquish me? I didn't ask to come back here – I was sent obviously – for some reason!"

"And how does that convince us?" Paige asked. "As far as I'm concerned, he should go back to Hell,"

"Oh come on, Paige, you never liked me – I'm over that. But you really think that I would actually – be here – with no known reason?" He asked.

Phoebe winced. "Well, actually, reforming the Underworld after we ended battling would sound pretty Cole-alike, don't you think?" She asked.

"It wouldn't, it's not my style," Cole said. "No, no, wait, how do you mean ended battling? You killed the Ultimate power,"

"Uh-oh," Piper said nodding her head. "And how do you know about that?" She asked confused.

Cole shrugged. "Some demons – before they died – had the guts to tell me about how they've been killed. I must admit, you three have been in the mood for demons lately," He said simply.

"And you don't know how," Phoebe mumbled. "And now, when we finally thought that we have a demon-free life – another demon comes along – you,"

"Oh, let's don't push it, Phoebs," Cole said. "It's not good for the baby,"

Just when Phoebe was about to roll her eyes, a voice cut them off. "Phoebe, honey, I picked Pete from Magic School,"

It was a male voice and Cole flinched at that, turning around. What he saw was enough to kill him. "Coop?" He asked, confused why that man was standing in the Halliwell Manor's hallway, holding a five-year-old boy's hand and smiling.

"Cole?" Coop retored, looking up and down at his wife's ex-husband, who was supposed to be rotting in Hell for all eternity. "What are you doing here?"


	2. The Purpose

_**Note: **I have to thank for all the reviews, I appreciate that! Sorry about the grammar, I tried my best to make as less mistakes as possible, but English is not my language. The thing with Phoebe's son Peter will be revealed in further chapters. Now, enjoy!_

_**To Cole with Love**_

**_Chapter two: A purpose_**

"You guys know each other?" Paige asked confused when Coop joined the living room.

Peter looked confused at the man and then he walked over to his Aunt Piper. "Hey, Auntie, who's that man?" he asked.

Piper ruffled her nephew's hair. "Honey, maybe you should go upstairs and look if Chris is still asleep," She said. When the boy gave her his green-eyes-wide-stare, Piper bowed on his level. "We'll talk lather, I promise," She said. Peter nodded, smiled at his mom, who blew him a kiss and at his other Aunt and shimmered out.

"Wow, shimmering. Paige – yours?" Cole asked interested.

"No," Paige said. She looked at Phoebe, trying to find out how much she was allowed to tell.

"Piper – I see, Leo and you haven't been in the mood, ha?" He asked again, turning to the oldest sister, smiling a sly grin.

"Completely beside the point," Piper mumbled.

"Cole, I asked you something – why are you here?" Coop asked, joining Phoebe's side.

Cole looked for a few moments at the happy couple. "That's so low, Coopy-boy," He said, in a cold, unease tone. "You shouldn't have copy everything I do,"

Phoebe raised her eye browns. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

Cole leaned against the doorframe once again. "You see – Coop here and me – we are, in fact – related," He said.

"What?!" The three sisters screamed. Phoebe turned her head to gaze at Cupid – who had a stony face with his eyes coldly fixed on Cole. "What is he talking about?" Phoebe asked, when she understood that Coop wouldn't talk nor look down at her.

"As I said – we are related. He's my – cousin." Cole said. "Well, most likely my brother, we grew up together,"

"This can't be true," Phoebe mumbled. "Coop tell me – is that true?" She asked.

Coop, still, didn't talk. After a few moments of an awkwardly cold silence, he spoke, to Cole. "You always have your ways to destroy my life, Cole," He said.

Cole raised his eye brown. "So, now, you're blaming me?" Cole asked.

"You little …" Coop began.

"STOP this nonsense right away!" Piper yelled, seeing that Phoebe's face went pale. She walked to her sister. "Coop, bring her up into my room," She said. Coop didn't react. "NOW CUPID!" She screamed. Coop wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up in his arms. He walked next to Cole, walking upstairs and disappearing.

Paige grabbed the phone and dialed a number. After she talked to the doctor, she quit the conversation and felt silent, watching Piper disappear behind the corner into the kitchen. Then, she looked at Cole, who was still standing on the doorway. "Now, tell me – why are you here for, what do you have to do with our cupid and why is he saying that you ruined everything?" She asked, folding her hands on her chests.

Cole noticed how she and Phoebe – with that exact hand movement – looked so alike. He was staring at her for another few moments, before he spoke. "Look, Paige I really didn't mean to get here – I was sent by something or someone. I really don't know anything about it."

"How strange it may sound – I actually believe you." Paige said taking a deep breath. She indicated for him to sit on the sofa and he accepted it. she sat opposite him. "Now, tell me about Coop,"

Cole took a deep breath. "His mother is my Aunt – that leaves us cousins," He said. "His mother fell for that cupid – she was a cupid too. My father raised us, until my mother kidnapped me. Well, it seems that at that same time, Coop went into serving the greater Love-and-Good purpose. We never crossed our ways – until the day I found Phoebe. He came up to me, telling me that I'll, despite of my plan, eventually fall for her. I refused to believe that – until it happened, of course." He stopped, taking another deep breath.

"I see," Paige said. "Go on,"

"Well, when the Source possessed me – he came to me once again, telling me that I'll loose Phoebe that way. I refused to believe that too. Until it, of course, happened. Before Phoebe came up to vanquish me – I called for him. He told me that, despite of the circumstances, I was the perfect match for Phoebe. But, that I had to be aware of my mistakes and that I had to pay for the evil I have done. Well, I did."

"But you can't believe he's with Phoebe now – and not you," Paige said.

Cole nodded. "I mean what's that nonsense anyway? A cupid and a witch?"

"Look, Cole, Coop was assigned to find a perfect match for Phoebe – by the Elders. He didn't actually mean to hit on her – it just happened. It's love," Paige explained. She felt sorry for the poor guy.

Cole nodded. "I thought it would be something like that. And anyway, who wouldn't fall for Phoebe? The woman has her charms," He said smiling weakly. Paige nodded in agreement. Her sister always had that little something that men loved – she was a natural lover.

Cole stood up – and so did Paige. "Maybe I should go until she feels better," He said sadly.

Paige nodded. "Look, I'll check with the Elders, the Angel of Death and other God-knows-how-many-there-are angels and I'll call you, maybe you have a purpose here, on the Earth," She said.

Cole smiled. "Thank you Paige," He said. "You sure did change a lot,"

"What a married life does to a woman," Paige said with a sign. Cole chuckled and disappeared, in a storm of wind. Paige was standing there for a few more moments, thinking why he didn't _shimmer _out, but _winded _out. Then, shaking her head, she went off to see if her sister was doing fine.

Piper was making the soup for Phoebe, it would do good for her. "Did you talk to him?" Piper asked, not really turning around when Paige entered.

"Uh-oh," Paige said nodding. "I think that this time, he's telling the truth,"

Piper turned to glare at her sister. "I think that too," She said. "Mostly because – he couldn't escape Hell and … I don't know … I felt like a … vibe from him,"

"Yeah, the vibe, do too," Paige said agreeing with her sister. "But, frankly, I can't explain it. but it's not bad. And if I could guess, I would tell it's good. And can you believe that he actually winded out?"

"Winded?" Piper asked confused. "Like flew away with the wind?"

Paige nodded signing. "I only saw … actually … I saw me using that kind of teleporting – when I was the Goddess of War," She said.

"I just hope he doesn't get too lost," Piper said. She took the plate and walked out of the kitchen, followed by the youngest Charmed One. When they entered Piper's room, Phoebe was sitting on the bed, wrapped into a huge fight with her husband.

"I don't want to hear those lame excuses!" She yelped back at him, but when Piper and Paige entered, she stopped turning to gaze back at them. "Is he gone?" She asked.

Coop frenetically turned around to gaze at his wife. Piper decided to ignore that. "Yes, he's gone," She answered.

"For good?" Phoebe asked.

"No, for like an hour or two," Paige said sitting next to her sister. Phoebe gave her a desperate look. "Look, Phoebs, we'll fix this, _for good_. And we'll fix it so that both sides can be happy,"

"How do you mean _both sides_?" Coop asked his sister-in-law. "He's a demon, there is no happiness for a demon,"

"**My **son is a demon too, Cupid!" Phoebe said raged.

Coop glared at Phoebe, confused with her hormonally-crazy attitude. "I didn't say anything about Pete, h-o-n-e-y." He answered back.

"Stop fighting," Piper said. She turned to Phoebe. "We just think that he couldn't willingly escape Hell. That leaves us the option that he was sent here – for a reason. And I don't care if you like it or not, Coop, we have to help him."

"Help him – how?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I thought of talking with the Elders and Angels about him, to see if they know anything," Paige said. Coop gave her a look of complete disagreement, but she ignored it. "And if we find anything out, we'll help him,"

Piper nodded. "I know it wouldn't be fair to you, after everything he has done to you," She said. "But, maybe he's not evil anymore,"

"Piper, hello, he's a half-demon, he has to be evil, it's mother nature!" Coop yelled.

"Oh, zip it, Cupid!" Piper yelled. "You're talking to the used-to-be-24-hours mother nature!"

Paige laughed at that. Coop was about to, but he stopped. "Look, Piper, I'm not questioning the work of the Charmed Ones, or their instincts, I'm just worried about the lives of all us, Cole is an upper …" He began, but once again, Piper cut him off.

"Level demon, we know, thank you, mister feeling-it-smart," She said. "Look, Coop, we dialed with Cole before and we know him, so don't worry, nothing's going to happen,"

Coop nodded, but he wasn't entirely convinced. "You okay?" He asked Phoebe. When she nodded, he bent down to kiss her forehead and her tummy. "Take care of your mommy, sweetheart," He said and cupid-way orbed out.

"So, I guess, I should start the work," Paige said making a face and orbing out.

Piper smiled at her sister, sitting down next to her and hugging her. Phoebe leaned against her sister's shoulder. She had to rest – her head was pounding hard.

After an hour, Paige came back, finding her sisters into the kitchen. Piper was leaned against the counter and Phoebe was sitting on the chair. "Hey," Piper said looking up, smiling at her sister.

"What'd they say?" Phoebe asked instantly, earning a warning look from Paige. She walked to the table and sat opposite Phoebe.

"Well, not much, as usual," Paige said shrugging. "New charges, new witches, usual bubbling,"

"What'd they say about Cole?" Phoebe spat out. Paige giggled at Piper and gave her the look teasing-is-so-way-fun. "You know, our fellow demonic little problem?"

"He's not a problem, at least not yet," Piper said shrugging. "So, what'd they say?"

Paige rolled her eyes, angry that her big sister spoiled the game to her. "They said, well … that they don't know anything," She said. Piper and Phoebe rolled their eyes.

"So, where have you been this long then?" Phoebe asked eagerly to know.

"With Cole, trying to fill him in with all the events and helping him find a place to live in," Paige said shrugging. "Well, that didn't take long, but then I had to go home and take some papers at Henry's office. He's been forgetting those papers all the way around for quite few days now,"

"Fill him in the events?" Phoebe bite. "What events?"

"Events, you know, what happened to us, our families, the Evil," Paige said making a face. "Why is that such a big deal?"

"The big deal is, Paige, that you're giving him weapon to destroy us!" Phoebe yelled standing up.

"Destroy? Us? Cole?" Piper asked confused. "Phoebe, I think you're a little paranoid,"

"Paranoid?" Phoebe asked. "Like Hell I am! If the Elders don't know anything about it, then it means he escaped alone!"

"Phoebe, stop that nonsense," Paige said, making a dangerous face. "We'll summon someone who will know what's happening with the Cole-thing,"

"Who?" Piper and Phoebe both asked, confused, but eager to know what the youngest had planed.

Paige smiled slyly. "You'll see," She said, walking out of the kitchen, leaving her sisters to trail after her into the attic.


	3. Angel of Destiny

_**To Cole with Love**_

Cole drank the rest of the juice left in the glass and placed it back on the counter. Then he looked around the apartment Paige found for him. It was a very nice place, with white furniture, white curtains and a big LCD TV. He walked up to the sofa, sitting down.

"And it smells on vanilla," He mumbled. The sweet scent ripped his senses. It actually felt wonderful, after the Hell's hotness.

For the millionth time that evening, he tried to remember Phoebe's scent, he tried to remember the scent of her hair, her skin, her lips. He couldn't, and that pissed him off. He couldn't quite remember how it was being close to her, he couldn't remember how it was holding her in his arms, kissing her soft lips.

"And you're becoming an obsession again, Phoebe," He mumbled. And he didn't know why, but he just knew that Phoebe was a closed chapter of his life, that he had to move on. But, still, something held him there, close to her, in his memory. Something wasn't still right.

In the mean time, Paige grabbed the Book of Shadows, flipping the pages of the sacred ornament. She couldn't quite remember how to summon _him_, the creature she needed.

"So, what are we looking for, Missy I-know-everything-about-magic?" Phoebe asked.

"Aren't we a little prissy today," Paige mumbled to her sister, giving her a poison look. Phoebe gave the same one back, sticking her tongue out at her baby sister. After a few more page flipping, she hit the page she needed with her palm. "Aha!" She yelled.

Piper stood next to her sister, glaring at the page behind her back. "Oh, I see," She said, her face lightening up.

Phoebe came close to the book too. After a few moments of silence, while Paige was trying to focus on the spell, Phoebe was glaring at her sister. "The Angel of Destiny?" She asked silently, almost in a whisper.

Paige shrugged. "If he doesn't know, no one will," She said simply.

"Okay then," Piper said grabbing Paige's and then Phoebe's hand. "Read,"

_The destiny that lies upon_

_Is a very powerful weapon_

_We wish we knew, and now we ask_

_Fulfill with burning task_

_Angel of destiny we summon the_

_Angel of destiny bring to we sisters three_

In the middle of the room, on the colorful carpet, a man appeared. He had a round face, a round stomach, but a smile on his face as he opened his hands in a welcoming gesture. "Long time not seen, my pretty Charmed Ones," He said smiling at them.

"How's Britney?" Piper asked. Paige elbowed her.

"Show more respect!" Paige said trough greeted teeth. But, The Angel of Destiny just chuckled.

"Oh, come on now, Paige, we are long-known friends," He said smiling. "So, I see you want to talk about … a certain demonical Angel that appeared on your thresholds this morning,"

"Angel? Ha!" Phoebe yelped skeptically.

The angel was still smiling. "Still the same, Phoebe, I see," He said kindly. "But don't get on judging right away, you won't like the next part,"

"So – it is a purpose he has to finish here right?" Paige asked.

The angel nodded. "Of course. I myself brought him here, to you, Paige," He said.

"To me?" Paige yelped. Her sisters glared at her. "Why me? I mean, he's Phoebe's demonical problem, not mine,"

The angel laughed again. "He's your charge Paige, and that would, I'm afraid, mean – your problem too," He explained, making Paige roll her eyes. "But – demonical ex husband, that would be Phoebe's,"

"Ha!" Paige said, her face lightening up as she looked at Phoebe.

"So?" Phoebe asked. "That's not my problem, I have a husband already,"

"Well, Phoebe, I'm afraid it's your problem too, because you will be the one who will save him," The angel said sadly, shaking his head.

"Save him from what? The demonic Wasteland?" Phoebe asked.

"The Death itself," he angel said. The three sisters looked confused by the answer, but the man just smiled, shaking his head once again. "You will understand in time, my ladies. But, for now, I can tell you that he's completely trustworthy and harmless."

Piper smiled. "I knew that," She said. When Phoebe hit her with a questioning glare, she shrugged. "The vibe – it was good." She simply said.

"Well, then, see you my ladies," The Angel of Destiny said, turning around. "And, um, Paige," He added, peeking his head to look at the youngest Charmed One. "Be careful not to catch a cold these days, the little baby won't like it. He will constantly try to use his powers to orb you to Mars," And with that he vanished.

For those few seconds, how long it took for Paige to understand the meaning of the words, Piper and Phoebe glared at each other, then at Paige and started hugging her and coddling her belly.

"Me? Pregnant?" Paige finally asked, when her sisters calmed their hormones.

"Yeah, honey, you will be a mother!" Phoebe shouted excited.

"A mother? Me?" Paige asked. She couldn't believe. She and Henry took care when they made love. She was sure of it. on the other hand, that night, when they both drank a little, on Wyatt's birthday party … "Oh God …" She mumbled horrified.

"What?" Piper asked. "What is it?"

"My baby was convinced in a drunk condition!" She yelped helplessly. Phoebe and Piper glared at her like she was gone crazy. "Well, that doesn't make a big difference, I guess,"

Piper and Phoebe laughed. "Well, now you get to see what it is like to be a mother," Piper said smiling.

Paige made a face. "I'm a mother already, those three boys downstairs – they're all like my sons," She said.

Phoebe nodded. "I know, but it's not like that, you will have to love more something that comes from you – from your blood and flesh," She said. Paige made a face at her sister.

"Okay, we're over this. I'm pregnant." She said in an if-anyone-speaks-anything-else-I'll-kill-him tone. "Let's get back to our main topic theme – Cole."

The Angel of Destiny walked up to the long table as he took his place close to the top of it. he looked trough his papers once more and then looked up to face other Angels of Destiny. "So tell me, Sibirus," The Angel, a black man with big, black eyes asked. He was probably the top Angel – he was sitting at the top of the table, in a slightly silkier and darker blue robe than the others. "What'd you decide about the Charmed Ones?"

The others turned to glare at Sibirus, all their attention drawn to the Charmed Ones' angel of destiny. Sibirus smiled, he knew his fellow brothers and sisters were dying to hear what he decided – and he was happy for the taken decision.

"Come on, Sibirus, you know we're dying to hear!" A woman said eagerly. She flipped her silky blond hair from her face and pierced her blue eyes into Sibirus's dark ones. She was supposed to be the Charmed Ones' Angel of Destiny – but at that time, she had too many charges under her wing and couldn't take the four sisters. That was something that hurt the most, so powerful witches under someone else's destiny wing.

"Well, I decided," Sibirus began and looked down at his papers again. "I decided it should be like I said before – let Paige handle it all."

Everyone clapped happily, like they were watching a rather amusing TV program. "I knew you would do that," The blondie said smiling with approval.

"And, Paige's baby is on the way," Sibirus added, getting some more claps from the side. He smiled.

"A great job, Sibirus," The main Angel said smiling at him.

"And what now – what will happen now?" A dark haired Angel of Destiny said, clapping his hands together, eager to hear the rest.

"And now – we'll see," Sibirus said waving with his hand over the table. The table shined and the Angels could see a bird perspective of the Halliwell Manor's attic. "Now – it's show time!"

Piper gazed worried after her sister. Weren't they supposed to be resting from demons, magic and stuff? She didn't want that life again – she finally found some piece, enjoying her family and job. She knew Phoebe felt the same, being able to enjoy time with Coop and Peter for real – without fear of demons attacking any minute. "Paige, I hope you don't think we'll get into magic again," She said carefully.

Paige shook her head. "Of course not Piper. You guys don't have to help me if you don't want to." She said turning around. "But, I'm still a white-lighter, I have to deal with magic,"

"Why do you have to take care of Cole, anyway?" Phoebe asked dully. "He has his own powers, let him handle it,"

Paige folded her arms on her chests and cooked her eye brown at her sister. "Let him handle it? Are you kidding me, Phoebe? He could turn to the dark side – again," She said. Piper nodded. That, however, was a fact.

Phoebe breathed out helplessly. "As I see this, you were dying to get into magic again," She said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And, this whole situation is just an excuse,"

"Phoebe, would you please stop snipping at me the whole time?" Paige asked. "I wasn't about to use magic, I was about to t-a-l-k. because, if Cole's my charge, he'll be often around, in our lives. And I thought, I should talk to my sister, because, that affects her the most,"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Phoebe said. "Thank you,"

"No problem," Paige said in a told-ya manner.

"So, maybe we should find a job for Cole, I don't know, help him live a normal life," Piper suggested.

Paige nodded. But, Phoebe, on the other hand made a face. "How are you going to explain the fact that he's been dead for five years?" She asked.

"Agent Murphy," Piper said simply shrugging. "He's something like part of the family,"

"And even more since he met Billie," Paige said smiling slyly. The three sisters laughed at that.

Up there, over the bird view of the sisters, Sibirus smiled. Now that he arranged that, he can go to the next level – a little more drama was about to begin.

_**Note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and is about to review, reviews mean a lot to me and I beg you guys to give me a little more joy in these terrible days! Thanks anyway. Melinda._


	4. It's my son!

_**To Cole with Love**_

_**Chapter four: It's my son!**_

_Piper's POV_

I walked out of Chris's room, slowly walking downstairs into the kitchen. I had to make lunch, my sisters and their husbands were coming today. I started baking fresh bread – I know Paige's the natural-house-made bread lover and I wanted to surprise her.

As my hands mixed with the flour in the bowl, I started reflecting on the past few weeks. It was a real mess around here, at the Manor. Phoebe, and especially Paige, were all time around, with the kids, but mostly with the Book of Shadows.

I know Phoebe's a little close to the edge with all these Cole issues, but frankly, I think she's overreacting a little bit. Being jumpy is one, but being paranoid, like Phoebe was acting these days, was just a little too more. She was always alerted – with the Book in her hands. She was moody, she was yelling at Peter – which was really strange.

I think she's afraid that Cole would wake up some old feelings. And, as a matter of fact, I think that she's not entirely over him. I raised my head, recognizing the blue and white orbs in front of me that formed my baby sister, in a very cheerful mood.

"Hey," She said smiling at me, smelling the cookies in the oven. "Are those chocolate-chip cookies?" She asked.

I smiled, nodding my head. "Great!" She jumped happily, giving me a quick hug. I was happy to see her so cheerful – she wasn't quite herself these days either.

"That's mostly because of my little niece!" I teased her. She turned her head at me, making a face.

"Nephew, Piper, nephew," She said crossing her arms on her chests.

I rolled my eyes. "When am I going to get a little niece that I can spoil?!" I asked, with a mocking tone. But, it was entirely true. I wanted a daughter or a niece that I could dress in sweet pink dresses and skirts, make hairstyles like to a little princess and take her shopping!

Paige laughed at me. She laughed! How imprudent! "Really, Piper, get a grip," She said still smiling.

I rolled my eyes again at my imprudent baby sister. "So, why did you come anyway?" I asked. "I mean, not that I mind, but I thought you were working," I added.

She shrugged. "I had my charges to take over, so miss Dawson is taking the four year classes today," She simply said. Paige accepted her old job back – to be the director of the Magic School. She was also teaching potion classes and was actually a very good teacher.

"What charges?" I asked giving her a significant look. She nodded, making me realize that she was talking about Cole. "What about him?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing big, you know." Paige said. "He just can't control his powers yet and keeps destroying the microwave,"

I laughed. "So what are you doing, cooking for him?" I asked.

"No, silly, I'm helping him get a hold on those powers," Paige said making a face. I smiled teasingly at her. But, frankly, I was a little concerned. Paige was spending too many time with Cole and too little with Henry. I was scared that it could affect their marriage. Of course, I didn't say anything, it wasn't my business. But, Paige, my sister, didn't let herself fooled. "Piper," She began with a dangerous voice, leaning against the counter, looking at me with her big, hazel orbs.

"Okay, okay," I said giving up. I could never fool her. "I'm just a little scared that your new charge could affect your and Henry's life, you know,"

Paige was wincing for a few moments, but then shrugged. "I explained the situation to my husband," She simply said. "And he said that he trusts my instincts,"

I nodded. After all, who was I to ask?

But, just when I wanted to say something else, I heard something fall on the floor, a big bang and then cries. I looked up at Paige, my heart beating fast and my kids on my mind. I started running out of the kitchen, rushing upstairs. When I opened the door, Paige was already there, hitting the big, ugly demon with everything she could orb at him – lamps, baby toys and other stuff.

I flicked my wrists, but hit the demon in the shoulder. I made a wound and his cry was ripping my ears. I flicked again, hit him in the chests, but he couldn't explode. "Damn!" I heard Paige scream. I looked at her – her hand was bleeding. I saw that my sons have already orbed themselves out of the room. "COLE!" Paige screamed again.

After a few moments, Cole winded up into the room, looking around. He spotted the demon. Making a strange ball into his hand and throwing it at the demon, he vanquished him.

"You guys okay?" He asked looking at me, then at Paige. He saw her bleeding arm and made a worried face, but before he could say anything, Paige healed herself. "Oh," He moaned surprised. "You can heal,"

Paige smiled a half-smile. "Um, yeah," She said shrugging her shoulders.

"How could you hear Paige calling you?" I asked interested, looking at the two. The thought just popped in my mind and I couldn't hold it – they looked so cute together.

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "Charge and white-lighter bond," He said simply. I noticed Paige starting to blush and him getting uncomfortable. This bond didn't exist, did it? something was happening, but I didn't want to sniffle around it – I knew that Paige, sooner or lather, would come to me and talk about it – like she always did.

Suddenly, I turned around, glaring at shimmering waves, my nephew showing up in front of me. He looked at the mess around him and then at his Auntie Paige, to see if she was alright and then he turned to me. "Auntie Piper – what's going on here?" He asked.

I smiled, this boy was getting more mature by every day. "Nothing honey," I answered kneeling in front of him and ruffling his hair. He smiled – I knew he liked it when I did that. "We were just – playing,"

He looked at me mockingly. Then, he glared at Paige. "Playing demon catching again, ha, Auntie Paige?" He asked. Paige laughed, me and Cole joined in.

"Such a hilarious boy," Cole said looking at Peter.

"No, he's a little bratty boy, aren't you Pete?" Paige asked, looking at her oldest nephew.

"Yeah, but you still love me, don't you?" He asked, making me laugh.

Paige nodded smiling. "Piper, your son is really sweet," Cole said. I flinched, I forgot that I said he was actually my son. Peter looked confused at me, but I opened my eyes widely to tell him to play the game. He understood.

"I have the prettiest mommy on the world," He said hugging me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Little sucker," I whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek lightly. He smiled.

We walked out of the bedroom and downstairs. Cole and Peter were walking behind us, talking something about football. Cole gave a high five to Peter – it seemed the two were cheering for the same club, when Phoebe entered – all red in her face.

"Leave my son alone!" She screamed at Cole. I know, my sister IS stupid.

Cole looked slightly confused. "Your son?" He asked. I closed my eyes, giving up. This couldn't be.

Phoebe realized what she just said – but there wasn't any way out of it. she opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't know what to say. Cole looked down at Peter, then at me, then at Phoebe and then at Paige. "He's – your – son?" He asked, glaring at Phoebe.

But, before Phoebe could answer anything, a warlock blinked in, throwing some shining balls at me and Paige. The one hit Paige, but I felt someone push me out of the way and when I turned back – Paige and Cole were gone.

"Oh my God," I heard Phoebe whisper as she hugged Peter.

My heart was beating fast. Where was my sister?

**Note: Sorry guys, for such a lame and short chapter. I just had to put it this way, there wasn't any other. I promise for the next one – a little more action and a little more – romance!**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, it means so much to me!**


End file.
